thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone
Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone is the third upcoming spin-off crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The McCallister family prepares to spend Christmas in Paris, gathering at Peter and Kate's home in a Chicago suburb on the night before their departure. Peter and Kate's youngest son, Kevin, is the subject of ridicule by his older siblings and relatives, namely his older brother Buzz. Meanwhile, Harry Lyme, a burglar, poses as a police officer offering security advice in order to gather information about every house in the neighborhood, including the McCallister's. Right before Harry leaves, Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz after Buzz claims he ate all the plain cheese pizza not even a minute after it arrived, resulting in Kevin's plane ticket mistakenly being thrown away and him getting sent to the attic of the house as punishment. As Kate walks Kevin to the attic, she has a brief conversation with Harry. After Harry leaves, Kevin berates Kate and wishes that his family would disappear. During the night, heavy winds cause damage to the power lines; the resulting power outage (which everyone sleeps through and has ended by morning) resets the alarm clocks and causes the family to oversleep. In the confusion and rush to get to the airport, along with an accurate headcount when a neighbor's son passes by (mistaken for Kevin) coupled with no assigned ticket, Kevin is accidentally left behind. Kevin awakens only to find the house empty and, thinking that his wish has come true, is overjoyed with his newfound freedom. However, he soon becomes frightened by his next door neighbor, Old Man Marley, who is rumored to be a serial killer who murdered his own family in 1958. Meanwhile, Kate realizes mid-flight that Kevin was left behind, and upon arrival in Paris, the family discovers that all flights for the next two days are booked. Peter and the rest of the family stays in his brother's apartment in Paris while Kate manages to get a flight back to the United States, but only gets as far as Scranton, Pennsylvania. She attempts to book a flight to Chicago, but again, everything is booked. Unable to accept this, Kate is overheard by Gus Polinski, the lead member of a traveling polka band, who offers to let her travel with them to Chicago on their way to Milwaukee in a moving van, which she gratefully accepts. After accidentally shoplifting from a local store, Kevin runs into Harry and his partner Marv, who have broken into other vacant houses in the neighborhood. Kevin is initially able to trick them into thinking that his family is still home, forcing them to put their break-in plans on hold, but after further investigation, Harry and Marv finally come to the realization that Kevin is home alone, and on Christmas Eve, Kevin overhears them discussing plans to break into his house that night at 9:00. Kevin starts to miss his family and asks the local Santa Claus impersonator if the "real" Santa could bring his family back for Christmas. He goes to church and watches a choir perform, where he finds Old Man Marley, who turns out to be a nice man and dispels the rumors about him. He points out his granddaughter in the choir, whom he never gets to meet as he and his son are estranged due to an argument they had years ago; Kevin convinces Marley to attempt reconciling with his son. Kevin returns home and rigs the house with booby traps to thwart Harry and Marv's plan. They break in and spring the traps, suffering various injuries, but refuse to give up. While the duo pursues Kevin around the house, he calls the police and flees, luring them into a neighboring home which they previously broke into. Harry and Marv ambush him and prepare to get their revenge, but Marley arrives and hits them with his snow shovel, knocking them unconscious. The police arrive and arrest Harry and Marv, having identified all the houses they broke into due to Marv's destructive characteristic of flooding them. On Christmas Day, Kevin is disappointed to find that his family is still gone. He then hears Kate enter the house and call for him; they reconcile and are soon joined by Peter, Buzz, Jeff, Megan, and Linnie, who waited in Paris until they could obtain a direct flight to Chicago. Kevin keeps silent about his encounter with Harry and Marv, although Peter finds Harry's knocked-out gold tooth on the floor. Through a window, Kevin observes Marley reuniting with his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. Marley notices Kevin, and the pair wave to each other. Buzz suddenly yells "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" (as Kevin had accidentally trashed it earlier while taking his money to go grocery shopping) at which point Kevin runs off. Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Luna, Artemis, Brian Griffin, Ariel, Sunset Shimmer, Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Harry & Marv in this film. *The storyline continues in Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Spin-Off films Category:Christmas films Category:Comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series